


Pairing prompts #1 (A.K.A. The Gay World Of Which We Live In)

by FangirlAnxiety101



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Gay, M/M, Multi, so much gay, specific tags in each chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:18:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 6,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlAnxiety101/pseuds/FangirlAnxiety101
Summary: a summary? for THIS?Nuh-uh. I don't think so.(basically just a mish-mash of gay pairings from different fandoms.)Don't like? Then DON'T READ.





	1. Abandon- Crobby

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEARS Y'ALL!  
> (If you want to know how this collection came to be, go to the end notes!)  
> Now, because i'm lazy (and because making a long list of tags pisses me off), i decided that the specifics of each chapter will be in the notes.  
> so, without further ado, here are the tags (warnings) for this chapter:  
> -some swear words  
> -the potential of feeling pity for the king of hell  
> ONWARD, MY WAYWARD CHILDREN!

Crowley was no stranger to pain. He was a demon, for fuck’s sake. He had been tortured for hundreds of years in hell time, had been sliced and ripped apart and put back together again hundreds of times. Physical pain was nothing to him.  
Emotional pain, though…well, that was a different story. Which, in his opinion, made no damn sense whatsoever. As a matter of fact, he had felt nothing but hate and anger when he first became a demon, which was fairly typical.  
Of course, that was before he met that damned hunter, Bobby Singer. Surly, drunk, grumpy Robert Singer. The one person who should have been his mortal enemy was the one he fell for (metaphorically, that is; he was already as far down as it was possible to be). And, being the king of Hell, it was disastrous for Crowley.  
He had managed to drag the hunter’s soul to hell for a while. But (of COURSE) moose and squirrel just had to go and ruin everything. And once the hunter’s soul was sent upstairs, there was no getting him back.  
It shouldn’t have upset him, but it did.  
Then again, he shouldn’t have cared to begin with.  
But he did.  
And now there was no going back.


	2. Bet-Percico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo here is chapter 2! (about 1 week, as promised.)  
> I've been Really out of it lately, but I WILL KEEP up to date with this if it KILLS me.  
> anyway, no warnings for this chapter, just some playful banter between Percy and Nico (yay!)  
> enjoy!

“What’s wrong, Di Angelo? Can’t take a bet?”  
Nico gritted his teeth, fists clenched. He glared darkly at the son of Poseidon. He was THIS close to socking the raven haired teen right in his handsome face.   
/could I break his nose, if I hit him hard enough?/  
“I’m not playing your STUPID game, Jackson.” The skinny demigod answered, voice dripping with disdain and anger.  
Percy moved closer in response, studying his friend. With a mischievous grin, he leaned in, voice lowering.  
“Come on, Nico. What do you have to lose?”  
And with that, Nico snapped. he rushed forward, grabbing the taller demigod by the shirt and smashing their mouths together.  
Oh, there was gonna be hell to pay for this later. But the look on Percy’s face was too priceless for the son of Hades to care.  
Pulling away, the younger boy smirked, hand still fisted in Percy’s shirt. The taller demigod just stared, mouth open in shock.  
“I win, Jackson. Pay up.”


	3. Cyanide-Samifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so i know this one is REALLY short, but it just kind of came out that way.  
> warnings are; major character death.  
> I hope to have another story out by the end of the month, but school is about to get crazy, sooo not sure on that one.  
> anyway, enjoy this tiny piece of angst!

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
His hands shook. His vision wavered as he stared down at the empty vial in his hand. He dropped it, his whole body slowly flushing cold in realization.  
He sunk to his knees, whimpering, chest heaving as the poison made its way through his system.  
As he sunk into a cold, wakeless sleep, he heard the voice of the devil whisper one last thing;  
“You should have said yes, Sam.”


	4. Dance-Percico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after a long day at camp, Nico doesn't want to deal with people. but he cant turn down his boyfriend's request for the dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I can't EVEN with school anymore.  
> anyway, no warnings for this chapter (except for the risk of cavities ;) )  
> my cat is being a butt, and i'm behind on work, but its no biggie! (yet...)  
> so, enjoy my attempt at PJO fluff!

Nico walked into his dimly lit cabin, slamming the door behind himself. He fell onto the bed with a tired sigh.  
He really didn’t feel like dealing with people right now. It had been a long day, and if anyone were to bother him now, he was sure he would end up knocking a few of their teeth out.  
He reached under his pillow without lifting his head- and proceeded to yelp as he felt something prick his finger. Lifting the pillow up, he discovered the source.   
A long stemmed, red rose.  
Flipping over the card beneath it, he couldn’t help the quirk of his lips as he read his boyfriend’s terrible writing;  
Hey Neeks,  
I know you’re not into this sort of thing, but… would you like to go to the camp dance with me tonight?  
Love you- Percy  
As tired as he was, he couldn’t say no to something like that. Sitting up, he grabbed his bag and walked right back out, slamming the door behind himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. another short chapter. the next one'll be longer, i promise. two whole pages of smut happened.  
> to all you Assbutts out there; LESS THAN A WEEK UNTIL ITS ON AGAIN! (i still need to get my cable set up, but its cool.)  
> Ta Ta for now-------


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooh I almost forgot to post!  
> I hope 2017 hasn't killed y'all yet.  
> I thought last night's episode was...special. billy dying was a nice touch, and cas (oh, he just cares SO MUCH, bless his soul) had me tearing up with his emotional outpour.  
> anyway, may your demons stay at bay and your angels help you keep your head above water.  
> enjoy! :):):)  
> oop! almost forgot! warnings for some smutty action ;)   
> byyee!

There were a lot of things in his life that Dean was uncertain about. However, the one thing he was absolutely positive about was that he would always be amazed by his boyfriend’s wings- and the power he held in his true form.  
As awkward and normal looking as he was, Dean never forgot that Castiel was an angel, not really. Especially when they were like this.  
The hunter shifted, his knees on the bed, face pressed to the comforter beneath him. His eyes closed as the angel’s grace washed over him, sliding across bare, heated skin, healing him inside and out. He tilted his head back and moaned softly as the angel’s grace, his very being, swirled around his hard, aching cock.  
“Cas…” Dean groaned, legs shifting open, leaving himself completely vulnerable to the celestial being above him, around him. He stopped breathing for a second as the pressure moved to his puckered hole. Dean’s eyes rolled back in pleasure as the warmth circled him, slowly pressing inside. A small whimper escaped his mouth. He heard Cas cooing softly in Enochian, praising his hunter as he pushed inside. Tendrils of blue light caressed his face, his neck, his sides.  
He felt the pressure on his prostate right as his cock began tingling, telling him that Cas had wrapped himself around the hunter’s member. Dean cried out, grinding against the otherworldly presence. He felt his balls tightening, signaling his release was near.  
Gripping the sheets, the hunter raised his ass in the air, his blushing face buried against the pillow. Unphased, Cas curled himself around the taller man, brushing against his nipples.  
That was it for Dean. He came, shouting Cas’s name as he ground his twitching cock against the sheets. Cas continued for a while longer, dragging his grace against the hunter’s prostate as his cock continued to dribble cum.  
“c-Cas, I can’t…” he gasped, then groaned as the celestial being pressed forcefully against his oversensitive prostate. “Fuck!”  
“shh, I’ve got you…” the angel crooned in response, slowly retreating. As he returned to his human from, Dean slumped against the sheets, too sensitive to move.  
“Cas-!” Dean yelped, twitching as his lover gently massaged his balls. Smirking, the naked angel curled up next to him. He pulled his wings out and wrapped the tired hunter up in them. Dean smiled faintly.  
Yep. Ethereal it is.


	6. Faking it-Johnlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why? Why had he done this? He wasn’t a fake, couldn’t be. He had done amazing things, saved innocent people. And now that was all over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooow this idea seems a bit cliche. but, its the first thing that came to mind, sooo?  
> anyway, i hope y'all are doing better than i am right now (i say as i ask my cat WTF he's doing in the next room to cause such a racket.)  
> may your fav characters be alive and your fandoms be happy! (lol NOT).

“Sherlock!” John yelled, trying to run towards his friend. He was held back by Lestrade and Ms. Hudson. “Let me through!”  
Why? Why had he done this? He wasn’t a fake, couldn’t be. He had done amazing things, saved innocent people. And now that was all over.  
“Please…” he begged, trying his very hardest to keep his voice from wavering.  
From the stretcher, Sherlock could hear his friend calling to him. As much as it hurt him, he couldn’t tell his friend he was alive, not yet.  
/I’ll come back John, I promise. But only for you./

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, i KNOW i said i wanted to have another short story up by the end of January, but it didn't exactly pan out. the next one i'll be posting is an adamandriel fic for valentine's day (naturally; just have to post some smut/fluff for us single people on valentines.)  
> tune in next friday for some percico!


	7. Grave- Percico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Percy shadow travel to Italy, and the older demigod gives the son of Hades a little surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new one shot next week! woo! (school is kicking my butt, but i try.)  
> no warnings for this chapter! yay!

Nico wasn’t sure what it expected, but it wasn’t this.  
He had decided to shadow travel to Italy with his boyfriend. The raven haired demigod wasn’t expecting Percy to walk him to a graveyard. He briefly thought back to when he would summon skeletons with McDonalds. As they got further in, Percy stopped, gauging Nico’s reaction to the gravestone in front of him. He studied it for a moment. His sister’s name etched in it, the sunflowers and roses surrounding it. Turning to Percy, he hugged him, tears streaming down his face.  
“Nico?...” Percy pulled away, brushing the tears from the smaller demigod’s face.  
“Thank you, Percy. She would have loved it.” Nico whispered. Percy smiled, wrapping an arm around Nico’s shoulders.  
Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea after all.


	8. Hazy- Dean/Benny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has trouble coming up with a word for the grey, misty morning. Benny helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horrible description, i know. i tried my best, I swear.  
> Also, wtf is the ship name for Dean/Benny? denny? bean? (shudders in horror.)  
> anyway, this is a pretty mild one, no real warnings here. realized i probably forgot to add warnings to last chapter, but oh well.  
> re watching last night's episode and oh, dear god. i cant even BEGIN to voice my feels.  
> anyway, enjoy!

Dean studied the weather outside from where he was lying, not quite sure how to describe it. Benny was curled behind him, still snoring softly. The sky was grey, clouds overlaying the neighborhood. There was a fine layer of mist, enough to be considered foggy, muggy even. But there was another word he was looking for…  
He felt Benny stir behind him, groaning as he stretched, arms wrapping around the hunter’s bare form. Dean rolled over to face the vampire, studying his lover’s face.  
“Mornin’, sugar.” The vampire drawled, grinning mischievously as Dean blushed at the endearment.  
“Jackass.” He mumbled, giving Benny a kiss. Benny studied the weather outside, frowning.  
“too grey.” He mumbled, squinting.  
“yea, it’s a bit…”  
“hazy?”   
Dean grinned. “yea. Hazy.”


	9. Illegal AND Impulsive- Johnlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sherlock does something bad. both have to run away from the scene of the crime (whereever that may be.) johnlock ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh. the summary does not do this justice. (its funny and fluffier than it sounds, i swear!)  
> anyway, no warnings here. I have yet to see season four, but...*shrugs helplessly*.  
> anyway, enjoy!

“Damn you, Sherlock! wait up!” John called, sprinting after his boyfriend (and partner in crime, at the moment).  
Booming laughter filled the alley as the detective sprinted down it, the shorter man not far behind. He skidded to a stop at the end, waiting for John to catch up before taking off again, leaving the shorter man trailing several feet behind and swearing breathlessly.  
This went on until they got to Baker street; John struggling to catch up to a sprinting Sherlock. By the time they got inside and slammed the door, both were gasping for air and laughing.  
“I cannot BELIEVE you sometimes, Sherlock.” John gasped, hands on his knees as he struggled to breath.  
“it wasn’t that bad.”  
“it took you all but 2 seconds to consider what you were doing!”  
“well, I was bound to do it sometime.” Sherlock stated, his voice slightly defensive.  
John rolled his eyes, grabbing the detective’s hand. “Come on, I’ll get you some tea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (i just realized that i've never done disclaimers, but, you know, kind of common sense here.)  
> just a random thing for all you spn fans out there...what did you think of last night's episode? feel free to say whatever your little heart desires ;)  
> ta ta for now!


	10. Jealousy-Samifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luci is just a LIIIITLE bit jealous of Sam's new co-worker...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salve! how is everyone's march so far?  
> alright, so the only warning for this chapter is some innuendo and implied sex (tee hee.)  
> so, without further ado, have some samifer to ease the pain of life. (god i need ALL the therapy.)

Lucifer entered the apartment, slamming the door as he did so. Sam walked out of the kitchen, studying his angry lover worriedly.  
“what’s wrong- “  
“Who is he?” Lucifer growled, voice dangerously low.  
“I don’t- “  
“Who. Is. He. Sam?” he repeated, advancing slowly. When Sam gave him a confused look, he grudgingly elaborated “the guy you were talking to on the phone earlier. He was outside. What does he want?”  
Sam stepped closer. “He’s a coworker. He is helping me with a presentation.”  
“Name?”  
“Castiel. Lucifer, are…are you jealous of him?” he stared at the ground in response, refusing to look at the hunter.  
“Luci…” Sam cooed softly, a grin splitting his face. Lucifer huffed, crossing his arms. Sam laughed, hugging the other man.  
“How about I prove to you how much I love you?” he whispered, pressing his body impossibly closer to the Morningstar’s. Growling, Lucifer lunged, capturing Sam’s lips in a bruising kiss.  
So what if he was jealous? Nobody could ever replace him (especially in the bedroom).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright, so i know i don't usually ask for suggestions, but i'm dying to start a new story. i haven't been able to continue one of my multi chapter stories because my muse abandoned me (what a f*cking *sshole.) anyway, suggestions on story ideas, writing tips, or how to lure my muse back are all appreciated.
> 
> vale!


	11. Kitchen- Destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some domestic destiel fluff for you lovelies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of sex.  
> seriously. thats it.  
> (honestly, you shouldnt be surprised at this point.)  
> anyway, hope y'all aren't drowning in schoolwork like me.fun times :0  
> enjoy!

“Morning Cas.” Dean mumbled, walking into the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee.  
“Good morning, Dean.” The angel hummed back happily, pressing a kiss to the hunter’s cheek.  
The angel yelped as Dean pulled him by his waist, capturing his lips in a gentle kiss. Cas moaned, melting into it, pressing himself against the hunter. Dean pulled away, looking thoughtful.  
“What’s wrong?” Cas asked, studying him.  
“Nothin’. It’s just…” his grin turned mischievous as he looked at Cas. “how do you feel about fucking me in here?”  
A small smile graced the angel’s lips as he backed Dean against the counter. He grabbed the hunter’s hair and tugged, pulling Dean’s mouth back to his.


	12. Lynch- Dean/Benny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically, dean wants to try something new in bed. benny doesnt agree, but god knows he cant resist the winchester charm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it says lynch, but my friend has special words anyway.  
> sooooo i changed it to auto erotic asphyxiation. and, with her being as kinky and horny as she is, she agreed.  
> warnings are; if reading about being choked triggers you, and smut alert.  
> enjoy!

“You sure about this, darling’?” Benny asked, watching for any signs of hesitation.  
“Yea. Positive.” The hunter replied, checking his bonds. They weren’t really necessary; he could control the urge to struggle. However, he was always looking for ways to raise the stakes, much to the vampire’s chagrin. The bonds were loose enough that he could get out of them if he had to, but he was sure Benny knew his limits.  
Benny nodded, moving up the bed to kiss his lover. He slowly traveled lower, teeth catching on the hunter’s nipple. Dean moaned, canting his hips upward. He grunted as Benny licked a stripe up his hipbone.   
That bastard. That was his ticklish spot.  
As the vampire’s breath ghosted over his cock, he whined, squirming against his bonds.  
“patience, Dean.” The vampire rumbled, running his hands up the hunter’s inner thighs. He grumbled, opening his legs wider. Smirking, Benny leaned forward, running his tongue up the underside of dean’s cock.  
“fuck!” he hissed, shivering as the vampire teased him with his tongue. It was a regular occurrence these days; benny loved the sounds he could pull out of the hunter, and while dean would never admit it, he enjoyed the gradual buildup he got.  
Unphased by dean’s outburst, the vamp straddled him, hands traveling to the hunter’s neck. Dean shivered in anticipation, pupils widening with arousal.  
As benny tightened his hold, he began grinding himself against the eldest Winchester, giving both of them friction. He focused on the man beneath him intently, watching for any signs of distress. When he got none, he picked up speed, pressing firmly against his windpipe.  
Right before dean came, benny released him. The hunter gasped for breath as the ecstasy overwhelmed him. Leaning over, the vamp untied him, shivering as he stared into dean’s blown pupils.  
“you good, sugar?” he asked.  
“yea.” He replied, pulling himself up to kiss benny.


	13. malevolent-dean/benny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean was pissed, but the younger Winchester didn’t really understand why  
> \--  
> Dean had clammed up, white knuckling the steering wheel. The only words Sam had gotten were a terse “shut up”, and something about “tearing a new asshole for those sons of bitches.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG IM SO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER WAS LATE!!!  
> i was on vacation, and my family wouldnt leave me alone!!  
> BUT this chapter is a bit longer than the rest, so i hope it makes up for being three days late.  
> no real warnings, unless you are queasy about implicit mentions of torture.  
> ENJOY, MY LOVELIES!

Baby’s tires screeched as she pulled up to the warehouse. The hunter stepped out, slamming the door behind him. A worried but quiet Sam followed him as he marched up to the side of the large, metal covered building.  
Dean was pissed, but the younger Winchester didn’t really understand why. Cas had showed up at the motel they were staying at, claiming he had to speak to dean alone. About five minutes and one shouting match later, dean had come back, grabbing the weapons duffel bag and walking back out. Sam had followed wordlessly, hoping to get an explanation.  
No such luck.  
Dean had clammed up, white knuckling the steering wheel. The only words Sam had gotten were a terse “shut up”, and something about “tearing a new asshole for those sons of bitches.”  
He followed his brother, sneaking around the side. dean paused. A rusty, metal door falling off its hinges caught his eye. Checking his gun, he looked at Sam. The other hunter nodded.  
Sam jumped backwards in surprise as dean was thrown backwards.  
“well, well, well. What do we have here?” Sam turned to the voice as dean scrambled to get up. A man, clad in leatherjacket appeared. Dean glared, shaking with rage as the man dragged benny behind him. The vampire was on his knees, head down. He was panting, blood dripping off of him.  
“let him go, you son of a bitch, or I swear I’ll- “  
“you’ll what?” he snorted, pulling out a knife. Benny grunted as his head was roughly tipped back, the blade resting against his throat.  
“he’s quite a catch, I’d say. I bet he would make a perfect slave, once hes trained isn’t that right, sweetheart?” the man sneered. Benny didn’t answer. Sam gaped, the realization striking him. He turned to his brother, who had his gun pointed at the man, anger and worry clear on his face.  
“dean?...” he asked, not quite sure what to say.  
“you two are…”  
“were, actually.” The stranger smirked, looking at dean.  
“it’s a shame, really. But, as they say, finders keeper-“  
He was cut off as benny grabbed his hand, wrenching the blade away from his throat. Dean took the shot. The man collapsed, gurgling as he choked to death on his own blood.   
“benny?” dean lowered his gun, making his way to the vampire’s side. “how you doin’?”  
“I’ve been better.” He replied, getting to his feet. Dean cut the ropes around his hands  
Sam gaped, gun held loosely in his hand as his brother pulled the vampire in, pressing their lips together.  
By the time he heard the flutter of wings, he was already back in the hitel room. He continued to gape as he turned to cas. The angel was shuffling his feet, eyes on the ground  
“cas, what…they…did you?” he spluttered, unable to get a full sentence out.  
“yes, Sam. I knew.” He said, meeting the hunter’s eyes.  
“but you and dean…” he gestured wildly, cas flipped his head in confusion.  
“we were never…together. Although we do share a more profound bond.” Cas explained, obviously uncomfortable. Sam nodded. With a flutter of wings, the angel was gone.  
\------------------------LINE BREAK------------------------------------  
“I think we scared your brother.” Benny chuckled.  
“he’ll get over it.” Dean mumbled, focusing on cleaning and tending to the vampire’s wounds. He paused as the vamp cupped his face. Deans eyes fluttered shut as he savored the reverence behind the vampire’s simple action.  
“I’ll live, dean. M’not as fragile as you think.”  
“I know, it’s just…” he sighed, opening his eyes.  
“can’t help but worry sometimes.”  
Benny shifted, leaning toward the hunter. A small smirk crossed his features.  
“I’m not going anywhere anytime soon, sugar.”  
He said, putting his hand on dean’s shoulder. Dean shifted uncertainly, his voice barely above a whisper.  
“promise?” benny leaned forward, murmuring against the hunter’s lips.  
“promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seriously though guys  
> if you have requests or suggestions  
> TELL ME!  
> i do read all the comments, and the kudos is greatly appreciated!


	14. Naive-percico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> turns out that nico DOES look good in orange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ye ye, i am horrible at writing summaries. just some percico fluff, no warnings needed here.

Nico glared at his boyfriend, who was laughing hysterically.  
“Percy…” he growled, attempting to wipe the orange paint off his skin.  
His boyfriend had been attempting to get him to wear a camp t shirt for the past week. Nico had used almost every excuse in the book to get Percy off his back; “I can’t find one” “it doesn’t fit” “I look horrible in orange.”  
After some time, Percy had stopped bothering the younger demigod. He should have known his boyfriend was up to something.  
Once Percy could speak again, he smirked.  
“’not my color’. Please. I think you look FABULOUS, darling.” He said, using a faux French accent.  
“I am going to throw you back into Tartarus, I swear to Hades.” He seethed, grabbing a towel and heading to the shower in his cabin.  
“mind if I join you?” Nico whipped around, ready to yell at the son of Poseidon. He hesitated when he saw how guilty Percy looked. Nico sighed, crossing his arms.  
“fine. BUT you are helping me get it out of my hair.”  
Percy grinned. “Sure thing, sunshine.”


	15. Obey-Samifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luci has Sam begging to cum.  
> there's just one condition; he has to say yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeyyy y'all. how is everybody so far?  
> i've become obsessed with the gods of Asgard series (mainly b/c Blitzstone, but whatevs.) great series, i'd recommend it. just sayin'.  
> this is literally pure samifer smut. so, WARNING; PURE INAPPROPRIATE CONTENT AHEAD.  
> enjoy! (i tried really hard on this one. feedback is greatly appreciated.)

Sam gasped, moaning unabashedly as the devil used his forced tongue in sinful ways on the head of his cock. They quickly changed to whimpers as he moved up, tonguing the hunter’s piss slit without mercy.  
“fuck…luci.” He groaned, trying to buck into the warm, wet heat of the devil’s mouth.  
The Morningstar only chuckled darkly.  
With a snap of his fingers, the hunter was naked, on his knees, hands chained behind him. Lucifer bent down, eyes dark with lust.  
“mmm, Sammy. You look amazing like this, all chained up and aroused.” He purred in a silky tone, running a finger down the hunter’s torso. Sam shivered, the effect of the archangel’s cold digits making his nipples hard.  
“I-Please-Fuck!” he exclaimed, shivering more as the hard peaks were toyed with.  
“you’re a loud one, aren’t you?” Lucifer hummed, amused at the hunter’s responsiveness. “tell you what, Sam; you obey me, follow my every commend, and ill give you an orgasm that you’ll never forget. Deal?”  
“d-deal.” The hunter stuttered, his eyes fluttering shut as Lucifer carded his fingers through his hair, pulling sharply. He moaned, panting as his dick twitched in arousal.   
‘please…”  
“quiet.” He hissed. Sam obeyed, as he was told to.  
The archangel circled him, debating on what he should do first. What would set the hunter off? guess I’ll find out.  
He grinned deviously as a thought came to mind. With another snap of his fingers, a bed appeared, and sams hands were released.  
“lay on your stomach, legs spread, arms above your head.”. he followed the younger Winchesters movements as he scrambled to follow the archangel’s directions. When he was settled, the angel sauntered over drinking in the sight of his vessel spread out and waiting for his next move. He trailed his fingers down the hunter’s spine, putting more pressure as he reached the hunter’s twitching hole. Sam squirmed, leaning backwards.  
“patience, Winchester.” He warned, spreading the hunter’s cheeks. The hunter’s breathing was ragged, every fiber of his being screaming at him to move back.  
But he didn’t.  
The last thing he wanted was to be denied having an orgasm because of his impatience.  
So he waited.  
-and proceeded to whimper as the fallen angel began licking his exposed, puckered hole.  
It became maddening after a while. Lucifer would pull him to the edge, coaxing him by gently rubbing his member, then pull back and tease his cheeks while he came back down.  
“fuck…I can’t- “he breathed, shaking from exertion at being wound up so long.  
“can’t what?” the angel mumbled, gently massaging his sack.  
“luce…Please-Lucifer- “he groaned, panting as his orgasm was reigned in once more.  
He laughed. Loud, booming laughter. Sam slumped, feeling shame and humiliation consume him. He was begging the DEVIL, for fuck’s sake. The fallen archangel was playing him, and there wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it. Lucifer stepped down, walking around the side of the bed. He stopped, kneeling next to Sam’s face.  
“what do you want, Sam?” he purred, his voice silky as he rubbed small circles over the hunter’s swollen cock.  
“I wanna cum.” He mumbled petulantly, face burning in embarrassment. Lucifer grinned, somewhat resembling the Cheshire cat as he did so.  
“alright. But- “the hunter tensed. “I want one thing from you.” He said, his grip on Sam’s cock becoming firm as he sped up. Sam swallowed a groan, feeling the familiar tightening.  
“fuck yes, anything, just please- “he rambled, his slit burning in anticipation.  
The angel leaned down, his lips brushing Sam’s ear. “say yes.”  
He jerked, whimpering as the first wave of release came. Lucifer moved his hand down, using his hand as a cock ring. Sam wailed, his vision clouding as tears of frustration escaped, rolling down his cheeks.  
“now, Sam.” Lucifer growled, moving to his balls.  
“yes! Fuck, yes! please, I need- “he sobbed, almost collapsing on the archangels’ hand as he came, the pleasure consuming him.  
By the time he realized what he had done, it was too late. With a feral smile, Lucifer’s eyes flashed blue.  
Sam slumped, the life leaving his body as he went unconscious.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> crowley wishes bobby was more patient.  
> ...bobby just wishes that the demon would stop bringing him hellhounds as gifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeeyyyyy guys. how ya doin? ; )  
> i know this one is late. schoolwork has been kicking my butt.  
> mild swearing is the only warning.  
> cheers!

“Dammit, you idgit!” bobby yelled, scrambling to find his shotgun. “What made you think this was a good idea?”  
He jumped as Crowley appeared beside him, a smirk on his face. “What’s the matter, love?”  
He glared at the demon, loading his gun as he did so.  
“I thought we agreed; no more hellhounds!” he growled, raising his gun to the invisible force tearing apart his house.  
“Have you no patience, Robert?” Crowley drawled, making the gun disappear from the retired hunter’s hands.  
“Patience?! There are hellhounds destroying my house!” he huffed, eyes narrowing at the smug demon.  
“Lola, timber!” he called. The crashing and tearing sounds stopped. “come to daddy.” they appeared, bounding up.  
“Say goodbye, love.”  
The hunter let out am indignant squawk as the two hounds jumped up to lick his face. The demon turned to him, a fond smile on his face.  
“Would it kill you to try, singer?”  
“Just might, if you keep sending me these demon spawn.” Bobby grumbled.  
Crowley chuckled.  
“I’ll buy you a new wardrobe, singer. No need to worry.”


	17. Quaking-Johnlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> john has some flashbacks that send him into a panic attack.  
> sherlock makes a tough decision to help his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes yes, i know the summary makes it sound longer and much more complex, but its not. i had trouble with this one, but my friend and i came up with the agreement for the prompt.  
> anyway, i hope y'all had a good easter! stay strong, my children!  
> (no major warnings here!)

_It was chaos. Soldiers came in, but many never came out. Blood covered the ground as nurses struggled to keep up with the chaos surrounding them._

“John. John!” he heard someone call. “can you hear me?”

_“Watson!” someone called he turned- just as the explosion tore across the battlefield. He was thrown backwards, fear overtaking him as he heard the screams. Panic rose up in his chest, causing him to quake with fear._

He was pulled out of his panic attack when he felt a warm pair of lips press against his. He didn’t need to open his eyes to know who it was. The smell of home the detective carried around with him was unmistakable.

Sherlock pulled away, studying his friend worriedly.

“I wasn’t sure how else to help and I was worried I’m sorry if- “he was silenced as john pulled him back in for another, muttering about how he was a bloody idiot for not realizing that he loved the detective sooner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw, this is the first time im trying rich text, although im not sure what the difference is or if it will save. feedback is welcome (please-i have no friends in real life XD)  
> btw, sherlock is kind of OC in this, but whatevs.


	18. ragged-destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some endverse! destiel; an argument about cas's sobriety ends with some hands-on action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posting on saturday again. now im just getting lazy :p  
> i know the description is crappy again, but i was really eager to do some endverse destiel. it always intrigued me somehow.  
> drugs mentioned, some heavy petting. no real warnings if youve read the rest of the chapters.  
> anyway, i hope y'all arent being crushed by schoolwork like i am at the moment! (thats why i posted so late to begin with...oops. too much procrastination.)  
> enjoy, my preciouses ;)

Dean walked across the camp, nodding to people as he went by. There weren’t any missions to go on, so most people didn’t deem it necessary to talk to him unless he spoke first.  
He climbed up the steps to Cas’s cabin, pausing to listen. He didn’t walk into an orgy like the last time (it had NOT been fun; and Cas had been high enough to ask if he wanted to join in. He shivered at the memory).  
“Cas?” he asked, pushing past the beaded door.  
“Over here.” He responded. Dean turned, scanning the room. He walked closer.  
“Down here.” He heard. Walking around the side of the mattress, he found his friend splayed out on the floor, smoking a joint. He huffed, sitting cross legged beside the fallen angel.  
“What’re you doin down here?”  
“What does it look like I’m doing?” he retaliated, a calm expression on his face. The hunter narrowed his eyes, taking the joint from cas.  
“Hey!” he protested, propping himself up on his elbows. Dean extinguished it, flicking it to the other side of the room. Cas huffed. “Fine. What do you want, oh fearless leader?”  
“I want you to be SOBER for the meeting tonight.” H replied, ignoring the other man’s sarcasm. Cas rolled his eyes “I could’ve finished that and been sober by tonight, you know.”  
“Doesn’t matter, because you are coming with me to get some new clothes, right now.” He snapped, looking at the ex-angel’s clothes.  
They were ragged, worn out, with small holes here and there from when things got rough during a mission or (cough) other things (cough cough). Cas raised a single eyebrow, his expression turning mischievous, dark with lust.  
“You checking me out, Winchester?” he purred, smirking. Dean spluttered, his face turning red. “Of course not! But it’s kind of hard to miss- “he gestured at the clothes, refusing (or unable) to finish the sentence. Cas snorted in amusement, crawling towards the hunter slowly.  
“Not for nothing, Dean, but I THINK you should treat me to dinner before you find an excuse to undress me.” He husked, crawling onto the hunter’s lap. Dean clenched his jaw as his dick began to take interest, reacting to Cas, who had begun gyrating his hips against the hunter’s.  
Fuck it, he thought, grabbing cas’s hips. He started grinding himself against the other man, getting a groan of approval. Cas inhaled sharply as the hunter pulled him into a bruising kiss.  
So what if there ragged and old, Dean thought. He’s not going to have them on much longer anyway.  
Cas growled, pressing himself up against the hunter, as if agreeing to his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments always welcome, peeps!


	19. Sacred-Destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Castiel never cared much for the worship of humans, there was one person he did crave prayers and attention from; the righteous man, HIS righteous man, dean Winchester. He felt joy every time he heard the hunter pray to him, adoration every time they were together.
> 
> Like right now, for instance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG IM SOOO SORRY FOR THE RECENT LACK OF UPDATES!!!  
> i have NO real excuse for my absence- im posting all the late chapters today.  
> plus, i have another full length fanfic coming soon (PSST- its more sabriel).
> 
> this chapter is PURE SMUT, so beware.  
> once again, sorry for no updates! i know how annoying that is, and it wont happen again!

Castiel knew what most humans thought of angels. They saw guardians, watching over people, or cute little cherubs with fluffy wings.

While they were wrong about the appearance of the celestial beings, many angels didn’t seem to mind. This was because they got one thing that they loved; worship, for them and their father. They loved that the hairless apes prayed to them, that they saw the powerful beings for what they were; beautiful, powerful, and existent.

While Castiel never cared much for the worship of humans, there was one person he did crave prayers and attention from; the righteous man, HIS righteous man, dean Winchester. He felt joy every time he heard the hunter pray to him, adoration every time they were together.  
Like right now, for instance.

Cas moaned softly, crooning endearments and praises in enochian as the righteous man worshipped him with his hands and mouth.  
“dean.” He breathed, shivering as the hunter mouthed his balls, moving lower. He keened softly as he found the angel’s wrinkled hole, pressing his tongue to it. “please…”  
“what do you want, angel?” he rumbled. Dark, lust filled green eyes met dazed blue.

When dean had first started calling him that, he hadn’t realized it was a pet name. dean laughed when he had shot back with the confused response of “human.”. now, he shivered with delight, relishing the reverence behind those words, that name.

“I- “he pulped, spreading his legs wider. “I want you to take me.”

“FUCK yes, angel.” Dean growled, their cocks rubbing together as he crawled up the bed to kiss cas. Reaching under his pillow, he pulled out a small bottle of lube, coating his fingers in it. “you ready, sweetheart?”

“yes.” He whispered, backing as the hunter slowly pushed his fingers in. his entrance clenched as dean found his prostate, gently massaging it. Cass moaned and whimpered, rubbing himself against the hunter. Dean groaned, positioning himself against the seraph’s hole.  
“go.” Cas breathed, wrapping his legs around the hunter. He panted as his lover pushed in, savoring the fullness before dean began thrusting.

“so good, angel.” He murmured, kissing his neck. Cas shouted, arching his back as dean hit his prostate. He slipped back into enochian as dean rubbed his member, gently squeezing the head.  
“love you Dean, my righteous man, please don’t stop, so beautiful, I love you…” he moaned, closing his eyes as he felt the pleasure build. Dean smiled, pressing a kiss to the corner of cas’s mouth as he sped up, his thrusts becoming irregular.  
“fuck!” dean gasped, dick twitching as he came. “love you, cas.”

“dean!” he called, tensing as his release took hold. Dean milked him, jacking him off until he became oversensitive  
He laid limp as Dean pulled out, peppering kisses and endearments. He laid down, pulling the angel to his chest.

“love you too, dean.” He mumbled, curling himself against the hunter. They drifted off, warmth enveloping Cas as he acknowledged that as long as dean loved him, he was sacred, no matter what anyone else said.


	20. Technique-Johnlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “you really should learn the proper way to hold a gun, Sherlock.”  
> “why should I, john? My way is better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not a very long chapter here. no warnings, so ENJOY!!!

“you really should learn the proper way to hold a gun, Sherlock.”  
“why should I, john? My way is better.”

John sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
“they won’t let you into the base if you don’t learn the proper technique, genius.” He responded, his irritation and sarcasm obvious. Sherlock turned to him, studying the gun in his hand. After a minute, he sighed.

“fine. I suppose if it is necessary.” He said, walking toward the door.  
“where are you going?” john asked.  
“I’ll learn after we decide which flowers to get for the wedding.”  
“we are getting Roses, and that is final!” john yelled, darting after his fiancé.

“I was thinking lilies. What do you say?” Sherlock said, smirking at his irritated lover.  
“you will be the death of me, Sherlock.” John said exasperatedly, following his partner down the street, hand in hand.


	21. Unity-Samifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “you and I can become one,” Lucifer said, pushing impossibly deeper. “if you just say yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure Smut. no other explanation needed

“you and I can become one,” Lucifer said, pushing impossibly deeper. “if you just say yes.”

“no…I-wont.” Sam gasped, twitching as the angel hit his prostate. His hands were bound above his head by the angel’s race, legs spread wide as the angel slammed into him. The sound of sweat soaked skin and skin and the smell of sex and blood filled the dark, velvety room.

He let out a hoarse yell as a tendril of grace wrapped around his cock, entering his urethra.

“I could give you everything, Sam.” He whispered, biting the hunters neck. “pleasure you until the end of time. Get revenge on those who wronged you, give you POWER.” He grunted, slamming in harder on the last word. “just one word, Sam.”

“I…what- “he gasped, eyes rolling back as he came.

When he came back down, he was still naked and bound. Lucifer was nowhere to be seen.  
“think about it, Sam.” His disembodied voice crooned, the room faded away as he heard someone calling to him.

“Sam? Sam!” he gasped, eyes snapping open as dean shook him awake. “you okay? You were shaking and yelling.”  
“yes, I’m…fine.” He hesitated, the images and feelings coming back. Dean looked at him skeptically.  
“really! It was just- a nightmare.” He concluded. Dean nodded, walking off to take a shower.

Which was a damn shame, considering how gooey Sam’s boxers were.


	22. Voluptuous-Crobby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “quite the wild card, isn’t she?” bobby jumped, hand on his shotgun. “thought I wouldn’t find out?”
> 
> “voluptuous young thing, too.” The demon muttered, taking a sip of alcohol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just some crobby fluff- no warnings here.

“quite the wild card, isn’t she?” bobby jumped, hand on his shotgun. “thought I wouldn’t find out?”

“what’re you talkin’ about?” the hunter snapped, turning his chair to face the demon. Crowley had made it a habit to stop in out of the blue, scaring the wits out of him at times.

Currently, the demon had a glass of whiskey in his hand. He had a bored expression on his face, but bobby knew better. He was annoyed.

“voluptuous young thing, too.” The demon muttered, taking a sip of alcohol. Bobby stood up, striding towards the demon. He stopped in front of him, muttering “you damn idgit.” Before grabbing the demon and pressing their lips together. 

Crowley hummed, pulling the hunter closer. Crowley stared at him possessively when they broke apart.  
“you are mine.” He growled. bobby chuckled.

“yea. All yours. So you can stop being jealous of a twenty something blonde. Got it?” Crowley responded by zapping them to the bedroom, smirking as bobby kissed him again.


	23. Wretched-Crobby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -wretched; (of a person) in a very unhappy or unfortunate state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is one of my personal favorites ;)  
> mentions of torture and violence, but nothing too serious.  
> ^enjoy^

-wretched; (of a person) in a very unhappy or unfortunate state.

 

Bobby shifted uncomfortably, staring at the dilapidated building in front of him. He held his phone in a sweaty hand, awaiting the call from the boys.  
It wasn’t every day the hunters decided to save a demon. However, this demon was…well, it was Crowley, enough said.

As soon as it rang, he answered the phone, hand clenched on the door handle. “status?”  
“’bout a dozen demons inside, cas says. He would take them out himself, but he can’t go inside.”

“warding?”

“yea. He says go around the side, there’s a broken window. Well meet you inside.”  
“alright. Don’t do anything stupid.” He said, hanging up. He took a deep breath before opening the door. He grabbed the holy water and the colt before walking around the side.

Walking around the building, he saw cas was right. There was a large window with all the panes removed. He grumbled at the height before jumping, pulling himself through. just as he got the holy water ready, he heard a gunshot. A screech. Then, yelling. He ran toward the noises, gun cocked. Three demons came at him. He took them all out before calling for dean.

“over here!” he yelled back, before stabbing the last demon. He turned away, beckoning bobby to follow.  
They found Crowley in the next room, chained down and covered in blood. Sam kneeled down, testing the chains. Crowley looked up, smirk still in place, despite being in obvious pain.

“moose, squirrel! Come to bail me out?”  
“nah, we just came to enjoy the show.” Bobby snorted sarcastically, snatching the keys off one of the demons.

“oh, and singer too! Are we having a party?” he snarked, wincing as bobby unlocked the chains from his body.  
“I’ll go get the car.” Dean grumbled.  
“don’t bother. He’s riding with me.”

“you sure, bobby?” Sam asked. Dean just gave him a suspicious look. Bobby ignored him, pulling the demon up. Crowley grunted in pain, eyes closed as he leaned against the older hunter.  
“alright.” Dean said, checking his gun. “let’s go.”  
“gonna cover us? How brave of you, squirrel.”

“Crowley?”  
“yes, moose?”  
“shut up.” The demon huffed, using bobby as a crutch as they walked.

When they got outside, the boys left, watching to make sure bobby made it to his car before driving away. Crowley chuckled as the hunter anxiously checked him over.  
“so, I’m assuming they don’t know.” Crowley stated, leaning back in the seat as bobby shut the car door.  
“not exactly…” he mumbled, scratching the back of his neck. A grim smile crossed the demon’s face. He grabbed bobby’s hand, intertwining their fingers.

“it was absolutely wretched without you, love.”  
Bobby felt heat crawling up his neck. “so the torture wasn’t the worst part?” he had meant for it to come out as sarcastic, but Crowley just laughed, eyes closing once more.

“no.”


	24. X (the argument of) - Destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “stupid letter with no words.”  
> “dean.” “it’s not even pronounced X!”  
> “dean!” cas exclaimed.  
> “what!” he snapped. Sam watched in amusement as cas crossed his arms, waiting.  
> “xenophobia, cas!” he crowed.  
> “xeno-what?”  
> “fear of that which is foreign.” He said, setting the book down beside Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> minor, undetailed destiel smut at the end.  
> also i am SO SORRY for how long it took me to update the rest of this. i could have sworn i posted the last of the chapters, but apparently not.  
> as always, enjoy!

“um…why?” Sam asked, eyebrows furrowing as he studied the man in front of him.  
Cas had just walked in to the library, mumbling about how he needed some examples of words that started with x.  
“dean is being…”  
“stubborn?” Sam finished for him, sighing as the angel nodded. He slowly stood up, research forgotten. “well, xylophone, x-ray- “  
“zy-la-phone?” the angel questioned, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.  
“uh, yeah, it’s a weird spelling, but um, yeah…” Sam finished awkwardly. He wasn’t really sure how this conversation was relevant, but before he could ask cas to elaborate, he heard dean coming down the hallway.  
“stupid letter with no words.” The hunter mumbled.  
“dean.” “it’s not even pronounced X!”  
“dean!” cas exclaimed.  
“what!” he snapped, slamming the dictionary he was holding shut. Sam watched in amusement as cas crossed his arms, waiting.  
“xenophobia, cas!” he crowed.  
“xeno-what?”  
“fear of that which is foreign.” He said, setting the book down beside Sam.  
“so…angels are considered foreigners?” he mumbled, looking down at the book thoughtfully.  
“well, yeah! You’re not exactly…from here.” Dean said, his voice uncertain as he gestured around, creating the semblance of ‘here’.  
“oookay.” Sam said, walking to the kitchen. “I’m going to leave this for you guys to sort out.”  
He sat for a while, listening to the conversation playing out in the next room warily. Cas seemed upset by something, but Sam knew they would figure it out on their own. They always did.  
When it was quiet, he walked back out.  
\- And immediately regretted it.  
“c’mon, guys!” he whined, trying to look at anything but them. Both were shirtless, panting as they rubbed against each other. Cas turned his head, hiding his face in dean’s shoulder. Dean gave his little brother a bashful smile.  
“sorry, Sammy.” Sam groaned, rubbing his temples.  
“its fine, just…take it somewhere else.”  
Dean grinned.  
“my pleasure.” he growled, grabbing the angels’ ass and picking him up. Sam shivered, trying to wash the image from his mind.  
Well, better than them arguing, I guess.


	25. Yawp- Dean/Benny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some good old fashioned teasing between our clearly submissive hunter and his vampire boyfriend ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> total smut, pretty much. its a pretty short chapter, sooo.  
> also, for those of you who are like me and immediately asked "wtf is a yawp?"  
> noun  
> 1.  
> a harsh or hoarse cry or yelp.  
> verb  
> 1.  
> shout or exclaim hoarsely.
> 
> i didn't even realize that such a word existed. yes, my friends are that strange (damn you, Lexi).
> 
> enjoy!

“I don’t think…we’re getting anywhere- with this.” Dean panted, moaning as the vampire teased him. Benny just smirked.  
“I think I disagree, darlin’” he drawled, letting his mouth roam down the hunter’s torso. He mouthed at dean’s dick through his boxers before pulling them down. Instead of paying attention to dean’s cock, he moved lower. He licked a stripe across the hunter’s hole, mouthing at his balls.  
Dean threw his head back, the hoarse yelp he emitted causing the vamp to stop briefly. A feral grin crossed his face.  
“see, sweetheart?” he said, continuing his ministrations. “s’not that hard.”  
Dean whimpered softly before making the noise again, arching off the bed. Benny growled, speeding up.  
“gonna have you makin’ those sounds all night long, baby boy.”  
Dean agreed silently by spreading his legs wider.


	26. zebra printed sweatpants- Crobby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “what in the hell are those?”
> 
> just some crobby fluff. no warnings whatsoever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know, i know - a lot of crobby in one section. but i chose what i thought would fit best with each word.
> 
> enjoy!

“what in the hell are those?”

“they’re sweatpants, dear.”

Bobby stared incredulously at the striped piece of clothing in front of him.

“for what!?” he said, gesturing wildly. “what could we possibly use these for?” 

Crowley smirked. “personally, I think you could pull them off.”

“never.”

Crowley sighed, pouring two glasses of champagne. “suit yourself, singer. I guess I’ll be the one wearing them, then.”

Bobby snorted in amusement, the image passing through his mind he rolled his eyes, toasting the demon “to sweatpants.”

“and zebras.”

“shut it, ya idgit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that’s the end, folks! I hope I didn’t fuck these up too bad for you!
> 
> also, don't leave me hanging! my muse is back, so feel free to comment and request something!

**Author's Note:**

> so...awhile back, i had all my friends choose one word or phrase for each letter of the alphabet, then randomly pick six pairings from a list. I then proceeded to assign the words with the pairing i thought would fit the best.  
> THIS is what came out of it. (i have no fucking clue, man.)  
> I will probably be adding a new chapter once a week or every two weeks. depends on how fast i can create the new chapters.  
> that's all for now!


End file.
